Aftermath
by blk0912
Summary: Rachel gets some news from a friend after returning home from Nationals.


**A/N:** This is the first story in a while I have felt okay enough with to post, so please be kind, and review.

* * *

><p>The Monday after the fiasco that was Nationals, Rachel wished she were anywhere but McKinley High School. Finn had been on her case all day about who she was going to choose-him or Jesse. At the moment, she just wanted to be alone, or at least have Finn leave her alone. Jesse had simply told her that he was hurt, but he just wanted an answer.<p>

As she was getting ready to go home, she saw Finn approaching her.

"What can I help you with, Finn?" Rachel asked with a sigh

"I just wanted to talk." Finn answered

"I haven't made a decision yet, Finn, and if you insist on pestering me about it, I won't even consider you." Rachel snapped, already annoyed by Finn's constant presence

"Go home, Finn." Came a third voice from beside Rachel

"Noah." Said Rachel, turning to the person who she now considered one of her closest friends

"But…" started Finn, only to be cut off by both Puck and Rachel

"Go home!"

Finn scowled at the two of them before turning around and walking away.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said gratefully

"Anytime."

Rachel turned to close her locker before she spoke again.

"What are you doing over here, anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you some things about both Hudson and St. James."

"Okay…"

"Finn went out with another girl last night, they slept together. He was cheating on Quinn with her, too. St. James, on the other hand, has refused to give the time of day to any female that isn't a teacher or a member of Glee club. He and I have an agreement."

"Oh?" Rachel asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer or not

"He keeps me updated on Beth, and in exchange, I keep him updated on you." Puck replied

"He still talks to Shelby?"

Instead of answering yes or no, Puck continued to explain things.

"He also told me that if he had to stop talking to Shelby in order to get you back, he would."

"I take it you think I should pick Jesse." Rachel concluded

"Yeah, I do, but it's not my choice. It's yours." Puck replied with a shrug

"You're the only person I've talked to lately who has said that, so thank you."

"He also transferred to NYU to be closer to you. This was before Nationals."

"He what?" asked Rachel, unsure she wasn't hearing things

"You heard me, Berry. I doubt he would have messed up a so-called romantic dinner the way I know Hudson did. You said no boys until after New York. St. James respected your decision and simply came to support you, hoping you would be happy to see him. Hudson, on the other hand, didn't. He won't even give you space to think."

Rachel nodded, unsure what to say.

"I need to get going, but there's one more thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

"Nobody looks at you the way St. James does. If Hudson is who you really want, though, then I'll support that decision, even though I disagree."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said, once again grateful for his friendship, and for the fact that he was never afraid to tell people what he thought

"See you, Berry." Said Puck before walking further down the hall, towards the doors that would lead out to the school parking lot

After bidding Puck goodbye, Rachel suddenly felt like crying. Giving into the emotion, Rachel sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

* * *

><p>Jesse was on his way to the choir room at McKinley, intent on just getting his things and leaving, when he saw someone who looked a lot like Rachel leaning against the lockers. Since the girl looked so much like Rachel, Jesse started walking towards her. Once he got close enough to see that the girl actually was her, he quickened his steps.<p>

"Rachel?" asked Jesse cautiously as he crouched in front of her

"Go away, I look horrible."

"Not until you tell me why you're sitting in the middle of the hallway, crying."

"It's stupid."

"Try me. Come on, Rach."

Rachel raised her head and wiped at her eyes before speaking.

"Noah told me all of the things that you did for me. I feel like such a horrible person."

"I see," Said Jesse as he took a seat next to Rachel, "Why do you feel like a horrible person?"

"Because the only thing I did was kiss another guy on the stage at Nationals. I never even said thank you to you for flying all the way out there to support me."

"If it weren't for you, I never would have gotten the consultant job." Jesse said, trying to be supportive

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now." Rachel responded a bit more angrily than Jesse expected

"While that's true, I don't regret meeting you, getting to know you, or falling in love with you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't regret that."

"I wish you could have stayed last year, or that I'd had the guts to transfer to Carmel and try out for Vocal Adrenaline."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"I missed you so much. When you came back, at first I thought I was dreaming. I'd dreamt of it for so long, dreamt of it going many different ways." Rachel admitted softly

"Were any of the ways you dreamt about it the way it actually happened?" asked Jesse curiously

"Not exactly, but pretty close."

"Care to explain?"

Rachel thought for a moment before answering.

"The way I pictured it, you did interrupt me during a private practice session, but it wasn't signing."

"What was it?"

"Ballet." Rachel said quietly

"I could do that sometime, if you'd like." Jesse offered, earning a giggle from Rachel

"You would say something like that."

"I told you-I want to make all your dreams come true."

"Still?" asked Rachel a little incredulously

"What do you mean 'still'?"

"The whole make my dreams come true thing."

"Yes, still."

Rachel sighed and then leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"I still love you, you know." Jesse admitted quietly

Rachel raised her head before responding.

"You do?"

"Yes. I missed you, too, by the way."

"What do you love about me?" asked Rachel

"Everything. The determination, the drive, your personality in general. You're also gorgeous, so that's a plus."

Rachel giggled and then said, "No one has ever called me gorgeous-especially when my eyes are all red and puffy from crying."

"I'll always think you're gorgeous. Anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot." Jesse declared

Rachel smiled and then laid her head back down on Jesse's shoulder.

"Rach, I hate to break the mood, but we're still sitting in the middle of the hallway."

"I know. I just…don't want you to leave me."

"What, exactly, do you mean?"

Rachel sighed and then lifted her head before responding.

"I want to spend more time with you."

"We can't spend time together outside of a hallway?" asked Jesse

Rachel hit Jesse's arm playfully before saying, "We can, I just wasn't sure you'd want to."

"I need to grab a couple of things from the choir room, but after that we can do whatever you like." Jesse responded as he stood and then held out a hand for Rachel

Rachel took Jesse's outstretched hand, grabbing her bag as she stood. Jesse smiled a little when he felt Rachel lace her fingers with his.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Jesse

Rachel nodded and then said, "Well, almost everything. I need a ride home."

"I can take care of that. Come on, the sooner I grab my stuff, the sooner we can get out of here."

Rachel smiled and then fell into step beside Jesse.


End file.
